Stranger On The Other Line
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Sakura didn't know what she was getting into when she dialed into 'World-Wide Meeting', but she only knew one thing: She was looking for love. 2nd spin-ff to the 'Dear Stranger' collection.


**Notes:** This is the official spin-off to the 'Dear Stranger' trilogy. In here, Sakura (the heroine for all 3 stories) falls in love through a long-distance phone relationship. The male will be a mystery until a couple of chapters in, but you can vote on my poll to try and guess who it is! Enjoy.

**Key:** Sakura will speak in 'normal' text, while the speaker on the other side will always speak in _'italics' _text. Any action used by the phone will be in **'bold' **text.

The phone numbers used in this story are numbers picked at random. Please be respectful.

* * *

'Stranger On The Other Line'

**Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Welcome to 'World-Wide Meeting'; the social network for professionals like you. If you'd like to meet a new stranger, press 1. If you'd like to enter a friend pin, press 2 and the pin after. If you're a new member, and would like to register, please press 3 and wait for further instructions._

_**3.**_

_Please state your name, age, and profession._

Sakura Haruno. 28. Surgeon.

_Thank you. Now, enter your 3 digit area code, followed by the 7 digit phone number._

**431.**

**456 - 6718.**

_Congratulations, Ms. Sah-Ku-Ra. You are now a fully registered 'World-Wide Meeting member. If you'd like to be connected with a professional like you, press 1._

"I think I'm going to regret this."

**1.**

_You're now being directed. Thank you._

-

-

-

"Hello?"

"_Oh, this thing actually works."_

"Heh. You're new too?"

"_Yeah, unfortunately. You part of a bet too?"_

"How'd you know?"

"_Just had a feeling."_

"So no one actually does this to…date?"

"_Well, some people do, I'm sure."_

-snort-

"Really?"

_-laugh-_

"_I think professionals like ourselves, cough cough, would totally use this place."_

"Totally."

"_Well, you're not as bad as the others I've been put with."_

-laugh-

"Hey! Not nice."

"_Not meant to be offensive of course. Heh, nice to see you actually laugh."_

"I laugh a lot. One of the many issues in my dates."

"_Well, those guys obviously don't come to this totally awesome place for cool people."_

"Well, duh. I mean, we're so cool."

"_I tell that to my niece all the time. She just laughs and calls me names. It hurts me inside."_

"Oh my god, I'd kill you if I were her. Lame uncle, wink wink."

"_I love to see you disagree with her."_

"Oh yeah. Ofcourse."

"_So, you have any kids? Hopefully not married either. Heh."_

"Well, obviously."

-laugh-

"I've got a hamster though, and I think it's gay, if that counts."

"_You would be a veterinarian then?"_

"No, brain-surgeon actually."

"_Well, don't you make me feel like a genius."_

-laugh-

"_Yeah, you don't seem like a smart person anymore. I don't think we can really get along now, with such a huge I.Q difference."_

"Yeah, I have my moments."

"_So, you're a doctor and a blonde?"_

"Red-head actually, but I've just recently gone pink."

"_Yeah, totally normal."_

"I know. I'm just a normal person surrounded by weirdo's."

"_Yeah, I felt the same way when I went neon-green. The cops said I was high, but I like to call it happiness."_

"I went to happiness once, and she and I didn't really agree much. Maybe it's female jealousy?"

"_Oh, happy was a girl for you? It was a big scary male stripper for me."_

"Yeah, you didn't have my problem obviously."

-laugh-

"What about you? What's your profession? Hehe, this is 'World-Wide Meeting. We have to get down to business."

"_If you're so inclined to know, I'm a porn star."_

-laugh-

"Oh joy."

"_Just this morning I filmed 'Jake the Gardener'. I think it'll be a smash hit."_

"Oh my god. I'm so shaking my head right now."

"_I'd love to see you meet a porn star one day. I'm sure she won't like your reaction."_

_-laugh-_

"Aww, sorry."

"_Well, I'm a business owner. Simple as that."_

"Oh? What do you sell?"

"_Stuff."_

"I'd say LOL right now, but this isn't the internet."

"_Like, LMAO, dude."_

"I hope you don't sell any happiness, hah."

"_No, that's for my grandmother to sell. I don't get into her business."_

"Granny must have big bucks to shell out."

"_Yeah, usually she puts it all into her gold teeth, but sometime she gives me some money piles to jump into."_

"Aw, she's generous then. I'm sure she helps out all the hobo's too?"

"_We have to give back to the community every once in a while."_

"Wow, it's almost been 30 minutes already."

"_Heh, really?"_

"Yeah, I barely noticed, actually. I just saw the phone light up, since you're on speaker and all."

"_Oh, I feel special."_

"You should. I'm letting you talk while I work. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"…_you're not operating someone, are you? Poor patient."_

-laugh-

"You're horrible."

"_Thanks."_

"You know, this wasn't that bad actually. I thought I'd be stuck with some weirdo. I guess I was right."

"_Oh, such flattery. You charmer, you."_

"I know. I have my ways around men. It's why I've been single for so long."

_-laugh-_

"_I'll check your picture out online later. Anyway, no name?"_

"Well, it's on my profile. Hehe. You see it later."

"_Okay, tease."_

"What about you?"

"_How about you figure that out in another conversation?"_

"Ohh, smooth. Asking for a second date?"

"_If that makes me a tease, then yes."_

"Okay, tease."

"_My picture is up though, and don't worry, it's not 10 years old or anything."_

"It's 30?"

"_You got me."_

-laugh-

"_Okay, it's getting pretty late, and I'll let you get back to work."_

"Okay, give me your friend number for the second date."

"_Hehe. 7632."_

"Got it."

"_Okay."_

"See you soon."

"_Bye."_

_-_

_-_

_-

* * *

I know this seems like a weird concept, but I really wanted to try it out and see the end results, and I like it so I'm going to try it out. Check out the poll on my profile and vote, and __**please review your thoughts.**_

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
